Not Fall in Love with You
by Slick146
Summary: This is a prediction for the start of Sun and Blake's relationship.


**AN: Waiting for the next episode of RWBY and what will happen to Sun inspired me to write this. Spoilers for Volume 4, of course. Secret of the Wolves is still a work in progress. I will try to move my extremely lazy ass more to finish it.**

* * *

Blake Belladonna felt helpless as she pressed her hands on the bleeding wound in Sun's chest. Sun was groaning in pain, unconscious. Her mind raced back to the last time she had seen Adam, she blade flashing as Yang tumbled through the air, her arm vanishing into the night. It was happening again, and it was all her fault.

"Hang on, Sun, just hang on..." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. She cried out for someone to come help, anyone, sobbing.

Eventually, she wasn't sure when, someone did come, finding her crying over the unconscious and prone form of her friend. After that, they tried to pry her away from him, but she wouldn't go. This was her fault. She had to help Sun. She had to make sure he was alright.

When the people who came to help her realised who she was, they brought both her and Sun to her parents' home. When her mother saw Sun, she gasped, and quickly had him brought to a bedroom, while her father demanded someone get the paramedics. Blake could remember staying by Sun's side all throughout this, watching his face as it withered in pain. She felt numb as she watched her mother start to take off his shirt, and felt a strong, firm hand on her shoulder. She was lead away by her father, who explained that she didn't need to see this, but she still saw a brief glimpse. It was hideous, a deep, raw, crimson mess of flesh. Blake could tell it would leave a scar. She felt sick as she recalled what had happened to Yang.

When the doctors arrived, she was in the kitchen, a cup of tea in her hands, slowly cooling. She just stared at it. Her father had given it to her, but she didn't feel like drinking it. He had tried to talk to her about what had happened, what in the world had caused Sun's wound, but Blake didn't answer. Eventually, her father told her she should get some sleep, and she went to her room. Once she was in her bedroom, she got dressed in her pajamas, turned off the light and got under the covers. She face the wall glumly, feeling sick. All she could think about was Sun, and the fall of Beacon. It was that night all over again. Another friend had gotten hurt because of her.

She heard the door open once, and her mother's voice call out her name, asking if everything was okay, telling her that Sun would make it, but Blake didn't answer. She just closed her eyes, letting the darkness swallow her, wanting it to end.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but now, she was back at Beacon. Fire surrounded her, crackling and burning, and there, emerging from it, was the form of Adam Taurus. He began to speak, reinterning his promise to destroy everything she loved, his voice cold, precise and cruel. The scene then changed to tonight. She could see Sun looking confused at the White Fang member. But it wasn't Ilia. It was Adam. He looked first to Blake, and then turned to Sun, drawing his blade, and charged. Sun just stood there, unable to respond in time as Adam drove his blade into his chest, while Blake could only watch and scream as the monkey Faunus cried out in pain and fell back, his eyes glossing over as he struck the ground with a dull thud. And then he turned to Blake, withdrawing his blade from Sun's body.

 _"Why must you hurt me, Blake?"_

Blake woke up with a start. She was still laying in her bed, facing the wall. Light had filled the room now. She slowly got out of bed. As she groggily rubbed her eyes, she remembered last night. Without a thought, she got up, and went looking for Sun. As she walked down the halls of family's home, her dream played over and over in her mind. Why did Sun follow after her? She had run away from Beacon because she couldn't let her friends be hurt because of her, but that stupid, stupid, _stupid_ boy just had to come after her. Why? She knew he liked her, and she did admit privately to herself he was attractive and adorable at times, but she knew full well what Adam would do if he found out about Sun.

 _Like he doesn't know already._ Blake frowned as she approached the room her parents had designated as being where Sun would be stay while he recovered. Adam wouldn't stop until he had made Blake suffer for leaving him. He would kill her after making her watch as he dispatched her family and friends. She shivered. The only way she could keep anyone safe would be if she ran away. Again.

Now, she found herself facing a door. She tentatively put her hand on the doorknob, and turned it slowly, opening it. Sun was laying on a bed, eyes closed, a white blanket draped over him. Bandages were wrapped over his left shoulder. Blake walked over to him, closing the door behind her, being as quiet as possible so as not to disturb him, and bent down when she was right next to him. She sat on her knees, staring at Sun's face. He was breathing softly, occasionally groaning and moving in his sleep. She reached up, and slowly, gently peeled back the blanket.

The bandages were wrapped around each other, overlapping. A red stain about the size of her palm stood out in plain view. Her ears twitched, listening to the beat of his heart, and then she raised her hand. Slowly, carefully, like she was caressing a newborn child, she touched the stain. Sun winced briefly, then settled down, rolling his head to one side, groaning quietly. She could feel the mess underneath. The wound had been closed, but it still felt just as raw as when she had tried to stop the bleeding. She thought back to when she had first met him in the docks of Vale. How he winked at her as he sped past. How he had been the one to comfort her when she needed it. Them going to the dance together. She smiled, her ears straightening slightly.

Tears again started to well up in the corners of her eyes, small, quiet sobs coming from out of her throat. "I'm sorry, Sun," she told him, knowing he couldn't hear her. "I'm so sorry...this is all my fault..." She closed her eyes tight as she continued to cry.

As she continued to cry, she heard Sun moan once, and then something she had been dreading.

His voice.

"Blake?" Sun's voice was pained. Blake opened her eyes, and found him staring up at her, confused. She withdrew her hand immediately, ears standing straight up in shock.

"I just came to say goodbye," she told him, and started to get up to leave. She felt something grip her wrist, and gasped, startled. She turned around to see it was Sun's hand.

"What are you talking about?" Sun asked her as he started to get up. Blake shut her mouth and looked away.

"Blake?" Sun said again. His voice was practically heartbreaking to hear. "Why are leaving?"

Blake still didn't answer him. She made no move to face him at all. She just sat there, trying to make herself shake him off. But she couldn't. _What is wrong with me?_

Sun spoke up again. "Is this about last night?"

Blake finally broke her silence. "Yes, it is," she said sternly, and tried to break away from his grasp, but Sun tightened his grip.

"Please, Blake, don't. Think of your parents," Sun said. This time, Blake did turn back. He had a pleading look in his eyes, staring up at her. She wavered.

Sun continued. "I've seen you fight Grimm, Roman Torchwick, and the White Fang. Why are you running from those thugs now?"

"Because they hurt you, Sun," Blake answered, "I already saw on friend get her arm cut off, and last night...I just don't want you getting hurt." She told him, her voice slightly breaking. She finally managed to break free of Sun's grip this time, and walked to the door.

The she heard Sun groan, and turned around to see him standing up. He was wearing his pants, shoes and socks from last night. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Sun, what are doing? You need to rest!"

"I'm not letting you leave Blake," Sun said firmly, walking up to her. "Not again."

"Sun, no, please don't. I'm only endangering people if I stay here." Blake turned to leave, her ears flattening, and was ready to open the door when Sun began to speak again.

"What are you talking about? How are you endangering anyone?" Blake stopped, scowling, her back turned to Sun. He pressed forward. "Blake, why in the world would the White Fang be after you in particular? They're crazy wackos, sure, but they only attack humans! Why would they be want you? Sure, you left them, but is that really a reason for them to waste so many resources on you?"

Blake turned around to face Sun. "Just stop, Sun. You wouldn't understand."

Sun was taken aback, and then his face became determined. He clenched his jaw, and spoke. "No, Blake. I won't stop. I've been trying to help since the day I met you, but now you've been pushing me away. All I've tried to do is help!"

Blake looked away, staring at the floor. The image of Adam running Sun through right in front of her played in her mind, over and over. When she looked at Sun, that was all she think about.

"Just tell me!" Sun said again, raising his voice.

"Because Adam Taurus wants me to suffer for leaving him!" Blake retorted, turning back to Sun again as she also raised her voice.

A pungent silence filled the room. Blake was breathing heavily now. Sun stared at her in shock for a moment as he process what he had just heard. Eventually, he spoke again.

"What do you mean, left him?" he asked her warily.

Blake sighed. No point in hiding it now. "Back when I was part of the White Fang...I was in a relationship with Adam."

Sun took a step back. His eyebrows couldn't go any further.

Blake continued to explain. "When I first met him...He seemed so strong, noble and charming. He was basically my mentor. He seemed like the kind of person who could make a difference. I thought together, we could change the world, but..."

Blake hesitated before she continued, ears flattening. This next part was still hard for her to deal with. Sun took a few steps forward. "What happened?"

Blake looked up at him. She rubbed her arm a bit before she said the rest. "He started to change. As time went on, he tried to justify what he was doing, how extreme it was getting. He said it was just accidents at first, then self defense. And whenever something went wrong...he would take it out on me."

Sun gasped. "What are you saying? That he..."

"Yes Sun," Blake answered. The look in her eyes was enough for Sun to understand. Blake could feel her gut clenching as she recalled what had happened during her time with Adam. Her ears were drooping now.

Sun just stared at her in shock for a second.

"I always thought that deep down, Adam was a good person. That he was just misguided. Until the fall of Beacon. You know what happened there. But seeing him again, I was terrified. I had always thought he believed in the same things I did, but I was wrong. He never did. He just wanted to wipe out humanity. He said he would destroy everything I love, and then he cut off Yang's arm. He's completely serious, Sun. And I don't want anyone else to be hurt because of me."

Sun now came as close as he possibly could to Blake. "I'm so sorry, Blake. I never knew..."

"I have to go now, Sun," Blake told him, but once again he stopped her. He grabbed her wrist, and she stiffened.

"I can't let you, Blake," he told her. Before she could protest, he continued. "You can't just leave your parents without saying goodbye. Or me for that matter. And besides, you should know that you cannot just run from your problems forever."

Blake glanced around, looking anywhere but at Sun. In the end, she ended up locking eyes with him. His warm blue eyes, in such a stark contrast to Adam's. They were loving and warm, full of compassion.

She just couldn't understand it, though.

"Why?" Blake asked. Standing so close to him, she blushed slightly. She had always tried to dismiss her feelings for Sun as just something of a phase, keeping them out of sight and out of mind. After what she been through, she didn't want to even consider being in a relationship with anyone. Besides, Sun deserved better than Blake. She just put him in danger. Sun made a face, which Blake just found completely adorable.

"Why, what?" he asked.

"Why do you care about me? What do you see in me?" She looked up at him. He was looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Well...You're strong. You're compassionate. You're always ready to stand up for what you believe in. And seeing you like this...well, I just couldn't stand it. I know you're better than this, Blake." Sun just chuckled. "What am I supposed to do? Just stand here and not fall in love with you?"

Blake froze up, ears perking. Sun stared slack jawed, and backed away from her. "Um...that came out wrong. What I meant to say was...uh, well, you see-"

"No, it's okay!" Blake responded. "I understand!"

Sun blinked, confused. Blake covered in mouth in horror. Sun was now looking at her with a mixture of emotions. She wasn't sure what exactly. Surprise, relief, love? Blake shook her head and quickly turned around, and prepared to open the door.

"I, uh...I should go!" She said quickly.

Sun nodded blankly. "Yeah, uh, sure! Yeah, uh..." Then started suddenly, and held out his hand, beckoning for Blake to stop. "Wait! Could we talk later? Maybe tonight?"

Blake just stood there for a few second, then slightly nodded, opened the door, and closed it behind her. She leaned against the door, rigid. She quickly went back to her room, blushing. As she got dressed, she thought about what had just transpired.

The rest of the day passed rather easily. He parents had slept in, having had a long night. Once they got up, she was finally ready to talk with them. She explained about what had happened last night. That is had been Ilia who had been the one to strike Sun. Ghira said he would take care of this, and also asked Kali to check up on Sun.

When night came, she was out on the balcony, watching the stars. She heard someone come towards her, footsteps lightly walking along the floor. She sighed, already knowing who it was.

"Uh, hey Blake!" Sun said, awkwardly cheerful.

"Hey," Blake replied, feeling just as awkward, if not more so.

Sun came up right next to her. He was wearing his usual clothes, but the bandage wrappings were impossible to miss.

"How are you feeling?" Blake asked.

"Okay. My chest still hurts a ton, but..." Sun took a deep breath, and locked eyes with Blake. "Look, about this morning, I just want you to know that...I'll always try to be there for you. No matter what happens."

Blake turned to Sun, and smiled softly. Sun smiled back, and tested his hand on Blake's.

* * *

 **AN: Well, this was rushed as all hell. Had a dead line for this baby. Will do a better Black Sun ship one day.**


End file.
